Chat
Fearless RP servers have several types of chat: Global Out of character, Local out of character, Local in character, Advert, Broadcast, Private messange, Administrator requset, Radio, Personal radio and clan radio Types of chat: 'Global out of character' Used by typing "//" in front of your message. Visible to everyone on the server. Because of that, there is a timer between messages, to prevent spamming. Used to express out-of-character (OOC) information to everyone on the server. 'Local out of character' Used by typing ".//" in front of your message. Visible to everyone nearby. Used to express out-of-character (OOC) information to everyone nearby. 'Local in character' Used by typing in the chat bar. Visible to everyone nearby. Used to express in-character (IC) information to everyone nearby. 'Advert (global in character)' Used by typing "/advert" in front of your message. Costs 250$ per use. Used to advertise your services/goods or to ask for them. Not to be used as a substitute for the global chat. Visible to everyone on the server. Rules dictate that you must wait at least one (1) minute before sending it again 'Broadcast' Used by typing "/broadcast" only by the President. Displays a global message in-character (IC) to the entire server. Its imortant to use correct grammar and not use broadcast as OOC 'Private message' Used by typing "/pm " or "/pm " in front of your message. Used both as an in-character or out-of-character way of communicating between two players. Visible only to the sender and receiver. 'Administrator request' Used by typing "@" followed by your message. A message visible only by the administrators/moderators. Do not spam this message or you will get kicked/banned. Keep @ messanges on topic, here is an example of what you do if you are stuck DO NOT: write "admin to me" DO: "I am stuck at and cant get out, please help me" Be patient while requesting staff help, they may be afk or dealing with another situation, dont send the same @ call more than once per 5-10 minutes Teacher Help Use this by typing "/help" or "/h" This message will be sent to the teacher on the server. You MUST '''keep these messages as informative as you can to get the best answer. Eg, "/help Cars" "/help Jobs" "/help Money" - Send teacher this leaves them clueless into what you're inquiring help into. Doing something like "/help How do I get a job?" or "/help How can I buy a car?" or /help "Where can I get money from?" Will get you the best answer possible as it is being informative. '''Radio The government, rebels and the coreleones have a set radio, to communicate in this radio type "/radio" before your messange. That messange will be sendt to the job you are in. 'Personal Radio' Used by typing "/pradio" in front of your message. A message visible to you and others on the same frequency. To set your frequency, use /frequency <81.1 <-> 102> Clan radio The clan radio is for communicating with your clan, you have to be invited to a clan in game to see the radio. Chat advice and good conduct. What's IC and what's OOC? Well, the easiest way to explain the difference is to portray a situation. For example, let's take two chat messages. "Did you vote on the EU elections last Friday?" - Out of character "I need some food, are there any chefs around?" - In character Basically, OOC chat represents what you, the player, wishes to say,thinks etc. IC chat is what your character thinks/feels/talks about etc. Proper grammar and punctuation is very, very sought after in a lot of RPs and clans. I know that English might not be everyone's native language but try to at least capitalize senteces and use punctuation. People will take you more seriously.